An OED is a device including at least one layer of an organic material, through which electricity can flow. Kinds of the OED may include an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor (OPC), and an organic transistor.
Conventionally, an OLED, which is a representative OED, sequentially includes a substrate, a first electrode layer, an organic layer, and a second electrode layer. In a structure known as a bottom emitting device, the first electrode layer may be a transparent electrode layer, and the second electrode layer may be a reflective electrode layer. In addition, in a structure known as a top emitting device, the first electrode layer may be formed as a reflective electrode layer, and the second electrode layer may be formed as a transparent electrode layer. Electrons and holes injected by the electrode layers are recombined in the emitting layer located in the organic layer, resulting in generating light. The light may be emitted to the substrate in the bottom emitting device, or to the second electrode layer in the top emitting device. In the structure of the OLED, the indium tin oxide (ITO) generally used as the transparent electrode layer, the organic layer, and the substrate, which is conventionally formed of glass, have refractive indexes of approximately 2.0, 1.8, and 1.5, respectively. In such a relationship of the refractive index, for example, the light generated in the emitting layer in the bottom emitting device is trapped at an interface between the organic layer and the first electrode layer or in the substrate due to the total internal reflection, and only a very small amount of light is emitted.
Another important factor required in the OED is durability. Since the organic layer or electrode is very easily oxidized under the influence of an external material such as moisture or oxygen, it is important to ensure the durability with respect to environmental factors. To this end, for example, patent documents 1 to 4 suggest structures capable of preventing penetration of an external material.